Yukimura's punishment
by sairakanzaki
Summary: What will happen if the Demigod himself ask his teammates to punish him for losing his match? will the Rikkaidai regulars will gladly do it?... this story is requested by Akacchi KurossuZeria... please read inside thanks.


**Hello everyone, I'm back!**

**This story is my third POT, so… I hope you will like it and please Enjoy!**

**Warnings: My English is not good, I'm sorry if there's a wrong spelling or grammar T.T and there will be a slight violence.**

**Disclaimer: POT is not mine.**

**=q.p=**

Lives in Rikkaidai are full of surprises and a little bit… scary. The weather is great perfect for practice; every student has their on business but in a certain club many students who watching the practice had a shock, surprise, disbelief and worry expression on their faces because….

"Yukimura, don't be ridiculous I can't hurt you" Sanada the Fukubuchou and emperor said.

"Like Genichirou, I cant hurt you too" Yanagi the data collector and The Master said as he wrote something to his note.

"Yukimura I think you need to go to a psychologies, you asking us an impossible thing" Marui the volley specialist and the self proclaim genius said.

"If you like I will gladly slap Sanada for you, Piyo" Niou the Trickster said. Sanada glared at him as he smirked.

"Everyone, stop complaining and do as I said, I lost to a first year and because of me we didn't won the championship, I deserve to take the punishment" Yukimura the Buchuo and the Demi god said, as he look serious and not smiling which is not a good sign.

"Yukimura-kun, don't be like that, your not the only one who lose/lost the match." Yagyuu the gentleman said.

"Yagyuu, are you asking for a fight" Marui said. the gentleman didn't comment.

"Yagyuu is right, so please stop this and let's continue the practice" Jackal the wall or defender said. Marui and Niou glared at him.

"No we will not continue the practice until you do what I said." Yukimara said stubbornly.

"Mura-buchou it's not your fault why we lost its Jackal-sempai and Marui-sempai's fault" Kirihara Akaya the junior ace and the Brat or baby of the club said.

"Hey! Niou its at fault too" Marui said and Akaya rolled his eye at Marui.

Yukimura look at Akaya then he said "Akaya, why don't you slap me first"

"B-buchou please don't make me slap you" Akaya said as he cried Niou his boyfriend glared at Yukimura as he comfort his lover.

"Yukimura!" Niou said warningly, even thou Niou is afraid of Yukimura he will fight him if he make his lover more cried.

Meanwhile there's a black with red color foreign sports car… which is not available yet in Japan… parked in front of Rikkaidai, the driver step out of the car and walked.

"Boy where's the Boys tennis club?" Anaya Akaya's older sister asked superiority to her voice.

"J-just w-walked straight and you will see a crowd that's the club" The boy said stuttered.

"Thank you" she walked towards the crowd, she's curios why there's a crowd in boys tennis club.

"Excuse me, what's going on why there's so many students are here in a tennis club?" she asked.

"Yukimura-sama wants his teammate to slap him as a punishment" The girl said.

"Punishment, for what?"

"For losing to his matched against seigaku, your wear a civilian but fashionable cloths why are you here?" the girl asked.

"I'm here because I just want to visit my younger brother and give this cake to him" she said.

She heard a familiar voice she looked at the court and saw what she doesn't like to see. Her brother is crying for unknown reason, so she walked towards Akaya she ignored the warnings of the fans not to go there.

"What is going on here?" Anaya said as she glared at the regulars.

"A-anee-sama?" Akaya said shocked.

"Akaya, why are you crying? Did this good for nothing teammates and lover of yours do something to you?" Anaya said she grabbed Akaya's forearm and pulled him near to her.

The Regulars glared at her rude comments.

"Anee-sama, don't say like that" Akaya said.

"Then answer me why are you crying and you better tell me the truth or else you will not like what will I do to you" Anaya said serious.

Akaya gulp his saliva and he said that Yukimura wants him to slap him.

"Akaya's sempai I know what you been doing to my brother, I know your fukubuchou slapping my brother but I let it slide for Akaya's sake but making my brother cry is a different story and I will never tolerate this." She said.

Anaya walked in front of Yukimura and smiled.

"If Akaya can't slap you but if you really insist to be slap then I willing to slap you" Anaya said.

_**'Pack'**_

She slapped Yukimura she saw Yukimura spit some blood; she turned around and saw the shocked faces of the fans and the regulars.

"Akaya, I solved your worthless problem so you don't have to cry, okay?" She said and patted Akaya's head.

"By the way Akaya I bought a cake just for you so make sure you will eat it" she handed the box to Akaya and left as if nothing happen.

"Yukimura are you okay?" Jackal said.

"No I'm not okay she slapped me hard and I can still taste the blood inside of my mouth" Yukimura said as he rubs his aching cheek.

"B-buchou I apologize to what my sister done to you" Akaya said.

"No its okay, now lets continue the practice 300 laps around the court" Yukimura said.

**"EH!"**

The team and regulars run their laps and thought the same thing except Akaya.

_'That woman is a scary and monster, never ever mess up or make Akaya cry'_

**=d.b=**

**Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoy it.**

**Please review my story, thanks!**


End file.
